Slaprock Luckybyrd/MSM
Spore pr.png Slaprock Luckybyrd.png|easy being green "Eureka! The sixth seasonal has ben found! The Slaprock Luckybyrd's love for springtime weather and it's strong adoration for irish dancing doesn't go unnoticed. It's in the triuphant birdcall of thier Percussion that they hone their musical calling., yet it always ends up back to it's normal irish bird self. Slaprock Luckybyrd's vocal range can birdly spark notice to all of the monsters in it's haven home, but the Slaprock Luckybyrd is always unsure if it's right to pinch them." in game description ''' Description The Slaprock Luckybyrd is a irish bird monster that has a green head, white markings on the upper and lower sides of their eyes, green feathers on the neck, green and bronze body feathers, eight tail feathers, with the two outermost together forming the shape of a lyre. It's the only seasonal that extremely dislikes gold island. Song The Slaprock Luckubyrd's tune is of many chirps , whistles, Mike's thout sounds , and a loud and vibrant electronic dubstep that makes a big difference to the song of the island it is in. It wubs with potbelly and it sings with glowl. Listen here Breeding The Slaprock Luckybyrd Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the St Patrick's day's season. you cloud also click here for the breeding combo art. Possible combination(s): Tring + Glowl '''NOTE: Slaprock Luckybyrd can only be bred or purchased at Lucky of Wishing. Any Slaprock Luckybyrds on Fire Haven that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. thing coming anytime soon Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. More info can be found in this article. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster (if not using a Unity Tree), the monster's happiness will increase by 25%. Placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%. Below are the things liked by Slaprock Luckybyrd: Glowl, Fire Bush, Squeed Statue, Potbelly, Strategy To see how efficient Slaprock Luckybyrd is at generating resources compared to other monsters check: *Fire Haven Name Origin The name Slaprock Luckybyrd seems to be an irish portmanteau of the words Shamrock, Slap, and S'uperb Lyrebird. ' Rare Version m''ain Article: Rare Monsters'' Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Slaprock Luckybyrd on the Slaprock Luckybyrd page. Possible Monster Names Lucky, Éan, Ollphéist, and Patrick just to name a few (To see all possible names for Slaprock Luckybyrd, see Monster Names.) 'Notes' It is the 2nd monster to dubstep. (wubbing wubs) The other being the Wubbox. Slaprock Luckubyrd is the only seasonal that holds the most coins per physical space (four squares). On Janurary the sixth 2019.The first Tweeter tweet about Slaprock Luckybyrd was made. Than on early Janurary the seventh (as early as 7:47 {EST}) @singingmonsters of tweeter replided to the first Tweeter tweet about Slaprock Luckybyrd with the words saying , "Very cool Seasonal design! I feel lucky just looking at it. Thanks for sharing!" . The tweet was liked by sone Youtubers like My Singing Mammotts, and Lorenz 4734. It was seen in the ��TH EPISODE of My Singing Monsters Live stream. Category:Fire Haven